


Интерлюдия

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: F/M, Het, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разделение между дружбой и любовью очень тонкое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Интерлюдия

**Author's Note:**

> "Интерлюдия" – маленький музыкальный кусок, который исполняется между двумя основными мелодиями.

     Ей нравятся его чёрные прямые ресницы. Вертикальная чёрточка между бровей. Колючий, как тёрка, подбородок.   
     Его мощные, зубчатые плечи. Плотная натянутая кожа на шрамах. Жилистое, тяжёлое от тренированных мышц тело, его вес, чеканность, его странная, двойственная тактильная осязаемость. 

     Ему нравятся её руки, неожиданно сильные, с крепкими небольшими мышцами. Впадинки на локтевой ямке. Вечный хохолок на макушке. Маленькие розовые мочки ушей. Нежная смуглая грудь.

     Он целует её обветренные тёплые губы, втайне опасаясь чего-нибудь наперекосяк. Она отвечает без малейшего лукавства. Не боится его совсем. Льнёт без робости, неловкости. Доверяет ему больше, чем он сам себе. Оказывается неожиданно уверенной и требовательной. Яркой, искренней, честной.

     Его хочется обнимать, пробовать, изучать. Без бронежилета и вечных водолазок он именно такой, как она думала: совсем незагорелый, белокожий. Твёрдый рельефный живот, острый хребет. Широкие ключицы с воронёными пазами имплантов в круглых надрезах.  
     И когда он притягивает её за шею к себе, целуя глубоко и жарко, Малик каждой клеточкой чувствует, как он сдерживает силу, соизмеряет физическую разницу между ними.   
     Металлическая ладонь Дженсена на её гортани, сухой жар от тела, его скрытая внутренняя мощь – от всего этого у неё перехватывает дыхание.   
     Пламя желания пережигает хлипкие перегородки и взметается вверх, вихрем.

     Её пальцы на его затылке. Смуглая горячая кожа. Солёные капельки пота, острые на вкус.   
     От её прикосновений почти ожоги, от её губ мерещится, что кровь кипит магмой, плавится в жилах огнедышащей лавой.  
     Самоконтроль почти в щепы. Он едва владеет ситуацией.  
     – Малик… – хрипит он. Почти умоляюще.   
     Она сцепляет руки на его исполосованной спине в прочный замок. Вместо того, чтобы отстраниться и дать ему передышку – устремляется навстречу, бестрепетно, безрассудно. Сумасшедшая.  
     – Дженсен, – улыбается, хохочет, коварно целует в ресницы, глаза, брови, – никуда не денешься, Дженсен.  
     Он забавно морщит нос, вынужденный сожмуриться.  
     И его вдруг отпускает невидимое муторное напряжение.  
     Пламя, одно на двоих, белое, мощное, чистое, захватывает их целиком. Уничтожает неловкость, осторожность, остатки осмотрительности.   
     И когда Малик расшибает коленку об его ногу, они смеются. Над её темпераментностью, над его цельнометаллической неотразимостью.  
     Их несёт на гребне океанской волны, как сёрферов. Восторг друг от друга. Жуть, трепет. Азарт. Страсть.  
     И когда накрывает – не вынырнуть, не выдохнуть! – они сплетаются отражением друг друга. В неразделимое целое. С общим дыханием, сердцебиением и единым на двоих кровообращением.

     Ей нравится смотреть, как он дышит, щурится, закусывает зубами сигарету. Закуривает, и пламя от зажигалки высвечивает синюю радужку глаз.   
     Она облокачивает на Адама кулаки, сверху на них пристраивает подбородок.  
     – О чём думаешь, Дженсен?   
     Он изгибает губы.   
     – Прозреваю выражение «два дебила – это сила».   
     Она ощутимо прикусывает бледную кожу:   
     – Точно. Это мы.   
     Он подтягивает её, тёплую, размякшую, повыше одним движением и укладывает на себя.   
     Малик немного ворчит, но не сопротивляется.   
     Ему нравится, как она лежит на нём – вся целиком, такая довольная, уставшая, сонная. Почти дремлет, прижавшись щекой к плечу. Короткий смоляной хохолок щекочет ему шею под ухом.   
     Они не собираются меняться чужими масками. Извлекать скелеты, вскапывать траншеи.  
     Оказаться друг с другом именно так им немного странно, но подкупающе просто.  
     Ему с ней спокойно. Ей же, славной, лёгкой, должно быть с ним – безопасно.   
     Дженсен бесшумно возобновляет работу имплантата радарной системы. Сканер враждебных целей привычно проступает в боковом углу зрения.  
     Сменив цвет, желтоватые глаза становятся и прицелом, и визиром, и дисплеем.  
     Так лучше. 

     Иногда не стоит бояться замутить чистый родник.  
     Иногда необязательно влюбляться, чтобы искренне любить.  
     Иногда оказаться нужным вправду страшно.   
     Но ещё страшнее – не уберечь.


End file.
